This invention relates to a method and composition for reducing blood pressure in animals.
This invention relates to a method and composition for reducing blood pressure in animals by regulating (increasing and decreasing) the levels of dopamine and norepinephrine in neuronal synapses.
It is well known that the neurotransmitters dopamine and norepinephrine are derived from dihydroxyphenylalanine (DOPA). DOPA is, in turn, produced in neurons by the enzymatic hydroxylation of the amino acid tyrosine. This process is catalyzed by the enzyme tyrosine hydroxylase. The DOPA is decarboxylated to dopamine by the enzyme aromatic L-amino acid decarboxylase (AAAD) and norepinephrine is produced from dopamine in neurons that also contain the enzyme dopamine beta-hydroxylase. It is also known that within this reaction chain, the rate-limiting step is the conversion of tyrosine to DOPA. For this reason, DOPA has been administered to patients who suffer medical disability resulting from dopamine deficiency in diseases such as Parkinson's Disease. Unfortunately, DOPA, when administered, is taken up by cells throughout the body and converted to dopamine and this interferes with the normal metabolic processes in these other cells. In addition, DOPA interferes with the body's normal storage of the neurotransmitter serotonin, and lowers brain levels of the compound S-adenosylmethionine. It is believed that these effects contribute to such unwanted side-effects as the "On-Off Phenomenon" and, in some patients, psychotic symptons. Other types of drugs that act by increasing dopamine and norepinephrine levels in synapses include the Monoamine Oxidase Inhibitors (which slow the destruction of these neurotransmitters) and the tricyclic antidepressants; these compounds, which are used in treating diseases like depression are also relatively non-specific--producing many chemical effects besides increasing synaptic dopamine and norepinephrine levels--and thus have a range of unwanted side-effects such as the dangerous increases in blood pressure that occur when people receiving monoamine oxidase inhibitors eat certain foods.
The transmission of signals across dopaminergic and noradrenergic synapses can also be enhanced by giving drugs that act directly to activate post-synaptic dopamine and norepinephrine receptors; these include apomorphine and bromocryptine (dopamine receptors) and clonidine and alpha-methyldopa (Aldomet--which is converted in the brain to alpha-methylnorepinephrine) (norepinephrine receptors). Like the other drugs listed above, these compounds act on their respective receptors throughout the brain and the rest of the body, thus causing unwanted side-effects.
Other diseases appear to be caused by the presence of excessive quantities of depamine or norepinephrine within synapses including psychosis (too much dopamine), movement disorders like tardive dyskinesia and the Gilles de la Tourette Syndrome (too much dopamine), and hypertension and cardiac arrhythmias (too much norepinephrine released from sympathetic neurons). These diseases now usually are treated by drugs that block the interactions of dopamine or norepinephrine with their post-synaptic receptors, such as phenothiazines or butyrophenones. However, these agents all exhibit some non-specific actions as well, and thus cause side-effects.
Prior attempts to increase or decrease the levels of dopamine or norepinephrine by modifying neuronal tyrosine levels had been deemed unsuccessful because the total amounts of these compounds in brains and tissues were not noted to change. It was first observed in Wurtman et al (Science 185:183-184, July 12, 1974) that increases in brain DOPA concentrations, which, under the conditions of the experiments, varied in proportion to the rates at which dopamine and norepinephrine were being synthesized, could be obtained by increasing brain tyrosine concentrations, and that decreases in brain DOPA concentrations could be produced by giving rats treatments that decreased brain tyrosine. An example of a treatment that increased brain tyrosine was the administration of tyrosine itself; an example of a treatment that decreased brain tyrosine was the administration of one of the other neutral amino acids, e.g., leucine, that competes with tyrosine in the plasma for uptake into the brain. Prior to that disclosure, it had been believed that the rate-limitng enzyme, tyrosine hydroxylase, was so saturated with tyrosine, that increases or decreases in brain tyrosine levels would not affect tyrosine's conversion to DOPA. In neither the above Wurtman et al article nor a subsequent paper by Gibson and Wurtman (Biochem. Pharmacology, 26:1137-1142, June 1977) was it actually shown that such changes in DOPA accumulation were accompanied by changes in brain dopamine nor norepinephrine levels. Furthermore, in neither was it shown that changing brain tyrosine levels had any effect on the amounts of dopamine nor norepinephrine released into synapses.
It would be highly desirable to provide a means for increasing or decreasing the amounts of dopamine and/or norepinephrine that actually are present within synapses. Such changes in synaptic transmitter levels need not be associated with changes in the total amounts of dopamine or norepinephrine present in the brain or other tissues, inasmuch as it is now well known that not all of the molecules of the transmitters that are stored in neurons are equally accessable for release into synapses. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a means which is biochemically specific and which lacks the undesirable side-effects associated with administration of DOPA, the MAO inhibitors, the phenothiazines, and the other drugs described above. Such a means might by itself be therapeutic in various disease states. Alternatively, it could be used in combination with drugs to amplify their therapeutic effects.
At the present time, some of the most widely used medicaments for lowering blood pressure such as .alpha.-methyl dopa (Aldomet), 11,17.alpha.-dimethoxy-18.beta.-[(3,4,5-trimethoxybenzoyl)oxy]-3.beta., 20.alpha.-yohimban-16.beta.-carboxylic acid methyl ester (Reserpine) or 2-(2,6-dichlorophenylamino) 2-imidazoline hydrochloride (Clonidine hydrochloride) also stimulate the secretion of prolactin in humans. This side-effect is potentially objectionable, inasmuch as in recent years, it has been reported that high circulating levels of prolactin can accelerate the growth of some breast cancers and, in males, can cause impotence. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a means for reducing hypertension, which could serve either as a substitute for or an adjunct to present means, and which would not enhance prolactin secretion.